


SMILE

by IrhelSol



Series: дофлароси [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Sibling Incest, ООС обусловленный AU, частичный ретеллинг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Донкихот Росинант намерен спасти мир. И брата. Это очень просто. Он в этом уверен.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: дофлароси [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062716
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	SMILE

**Author's Note:**

> AU, ретеллинг местами (первый фильм "Железный человек", немного прочих MCU), не особо нежный секс в ванне, упоминается гет. На спецквест (19 сентября) с ФБ 2019.  
> Спасибо за бетинг Eswet и помощь с текстом сестрам Li&Louie, k8 и У., но он недобечен.

Свет погас, и на огромном экране конференц-зала возникла статная фигура, дирижирующая всем миром, не иначе. За её плечами торжественно высились корабли: изящные каравеллы и бригантины, тяжеловесные галеоны, “режущие воду” острые клиперы — все они уже давно плавали за счёт затейливых технологий современной науки, а не парусов. Моне любила эту фотографию, говорила в полушутку "молодой господин тут как Король Пиратов".

_— Донкихот Дофламинго, провидец, гений, патриот, — провозгласили со всех сторон динамики, и скучающий Росинант несколько секунд рассматривал глянцевый образ с обложек журналов, отдавая дань вкусу покойной ведьмы._

В строгих и стильных костюмах братец выглядел претенциозно; намёк на улыбку, оправа очков под цвет узора дорогущего галстука, эффектные позы — и всё это настолько не вязалось с настоящим Доффи. Настоящий был... небрежнее — и редко скован условностями. Улыбайтесь — это всех раздражает! И прочие вздорные вещи, вроде любви к весёленьким тряпкам, раритетным безделушкам и кровавым гладиаторским боям. Но даже ему, талантливому изобретателю и яркой персоне, требовалось реноме.

Прикрыв глаза, Росинант беззвучно проговаривал слова вместе с гипнотизирующим голосом из видео, зная их наизусть:

_— Уже в раннем детстве Дофламинго, сын легендарного разработчика Хоминга, удивлял своими блестящими способностями. В восемь лет он собрал свою первую плату, в десять — свой первый двигатель..._

Плату собрал Росинант, а Доффи, мелкий говнюк, выдал его работу за свою. Росинант поначалу ужасно злился и не разговаривал с братом, а потом, увидев, как он светится от счастья от похвалы отца, простил. Роси тогда перепали мамины конфеты — она о подмене догадалась: ещё бы, вместе читали те книги из Охары, вместе рассматривали картинки, да и в мастерскую, поглазеть на “настоящие чудеса”, Роси тоже взяли, но ему там не понравилось.

Через полгода Доффи собрал новую плату самостоятельно. Она была откровенно хороша, и теперь Роси восхищался и гордился им — и немножко собой, что поспособствовал этому.

 _— Незадолго до перевода Дофламинго на последний курс технологического института великий Хоминг умирает_. — На фотографии отец улыбался печально и словно извинялся перед кем-то.

Таких улыбок не должно было быть у потомственного тенрюбито. Но дедушка потерял влияние и приставку “Святой”, Хоминг и вовсе был вне политики, а вот Доффи гордился своей причастностью к великим домам, из которых сформировалось Мировое Правительство.

Когда отец ушел с головой в конструирование “нового артефакта” по чертежам Охары, Доффи — в учебу и первые загулы, а Росинант — в паранойю и наблюдение, некоторые члены МП присматривали за их семьёй, надеясь получить оружие в своё распоряжение раньше других. Сулили восстановить статус тенрюбито, вернуть в лоно мировой знати. Присылали своих церберов из Сайфер Пол: оценивать, охранять, предупреждать. Запугивать.

И они напугали.

Тяжесть мёртвого тела вновь оттянула руки, в носу защекотало от иллюзорной пороховой вони. Росинант смотрел на экран и ни о чём не сожалел. Он будет гореть в аду и смирился с этим давно.

_— Пережив трагедию, в семнадцать Дофламинго с отличием окончил учёбу…_

Фотографии из архива сменялись одна за другой. Никто не знал, что на той, где Доффи стоит у доски и рисует схемы, он пьян в говно, а саму схему пришлось впоследствии ретушировать от греха подальше: в преступном подполье всплыл ультразвуковой парализатор с такой же начинкой. Дельцы и террористы применяли его и против дозорных, и против конкурентов по бизнесу — таких же бандитов, против всех. Второй раз в жизни Росинанту от изобретения было так ошеломляюще противно и страшно: оружие не убивало, а калечило, превращая людей в безмозглых слюнтяев. Это пугало любого сильнее смерти.

Росинант тогда сильно поругался с братом: не хотел, чтобы тот шёл по этой кривой дорожке (“И что, мне придумывать новые тостеры или ещё какую-нибудь хуйню? Всё, что я могу, Роси, — изобретать оружие. И я буду. Отец не вынес этой ноши, застрелился, а я смогу”), и продавать такое на сторону было опасно. Когда выяснится, что это за новая фигура по имени Джокер, торгующая дивным оружием, Доффи будет не только на мушке, у него будет больше, намного больше заказов — и поводов придумывать ещё и ещё. То самое, возможно, из-за чего они так рано осиротели.

Охара продолжала нести знания и смерть — не прямо, а окольными путями. Роси же стал её хранителем.

Он набирал диплом Доффи по обрывкам их разговоров и чертежей, пока тот гулял напропалую или испытывал свои изобретения. Следил, чтобы в нём не было ничего, что привлечёт внимание Сайфер Пол, цепных собак тенрюбито… спецслужбы мирового правительства — хорошо смазанный, реально эффективный механизм, в отличии от того же Дозора. Знал ли Доффи, что им прекрасно известно, сколько времени юный гений таскается по борделям и ресторанам, и потому-то они и не восприняли его всерьез? А может, просто никакая аппаратура не могла прочитать его мысли. Думал — брат просто переживает смерть отца, ему одиноко, гадко, может даже страшно, вот и страдает хернёй, наживая неприятности и новые опасные связи, за которыми Росинант следил с возрастающей тревогой. Ещё Доффи стал заводить агрессивные монологи, что его бесит их статус: “А ведь наше место там, Роси. Среди этих напыщенных ублюдков, которые смотрят на нас, как на пустое место... Считают себя нашими хозяевами! Но, знаешь... они пожалеют... Они очень очень сильно пожалеют. Потому что я в конце выставлю им счет”.

Росинанту становилось не по себе от тона, которым говорил Доффи, и от того, как весело блестели его глаза. У него были свои кошмары, из-за которых он регулярно будил брата. И которые должен был хранить в тайне.

Он вынырнул из воспоминаний, оглядел тёмный, подсвеченный лишь сумрачным светом экрана зал за собой — людей было мало, многих он знал, как знал и то, у кого фальшивые бриллианты на шее, надежда выпить на халяву и сфотографироваться с самим Донкихотом Дофламинго, мелькнуть на развороте газеты — большего им и не надо; а у кого в неприметных чемоданчиках лежат дорогие подарки и контракты, которыми они надеялись соблазнить Дофламинго. Напрасно. Всех их ждал отлуп: не стоило докучать Доффи всякой ерундой. Росинант непроизвольно дёрнул углом рта, закинул ногу на ногу, едва не снеся коленом столик.

_— Давний друг и сподвижник семьи — Святой Требол подхватил знамя основателя компании, чтобы передать его блудному сыну гения, назначив его на пост исполнительного директора "САД Индастрис"._

На фотографиях Требол выглядел как мерзкий горбун, и ни сшитые на заказ костюмы, скрадывающие уродство, ни брендовые старомодные котелки, массивные перстни и ароматная сигара не могли сделать его привлекательнее и добавить благородства. Старый хитрец был серым кардиналом и дельцом. Росинант его не любил, но признавал: хватка и ум позволили тому удержать Доффи от фатальных глупостей, с его скверным, взбалмошным характером и амбициями древних завоевателей, вроде Святого Александра Македонского или Святого Бонапарта.

Требол дал Доффи возможность спокойно доучиться. Спонсировал его первые — официальные — изобретения. Добивался одобрения экспериментов. Помог завоевать Дресс Розу, наращивать влияние, чувствовать себя господином положения. По сути, отвлекал от главного, и Росинанту это было на руку.

Голос покойной Моне, чёткий и торжественный, продолжал литься в уши:

_— Дофламинго вдохнул новую жизнь в наследие отца, воссоздав некоторые утраченные технологии Потерянного Столетия и спроектировав оружие на основе достижений в электронике и кибернетике. Дофламинго изменил лицо военной промышленности, отстаивая и защищая интересы своего народа, Дресс Розы и союзных государств по всему Гранд Лайну._

— Сотрудничая с "САД Индастрис", я пользуюсь привилегией работать с подлинным патриотом Мариджоа, — вещал с трибуны Трафальгар Ло, талантливый и перспективный хирург биоинженерии. Самый серьёзный и ответственный мальчик на памяти Росинанта. Он улыбнулся, поймав спокойный, насмешливый взгляд золотых глаз. Мутация не обошла и его.

— Он мой товарищ, и он же мой незаменимый учитель. Леди и джентльмены, я рад объявить, что ежегодный приз Мариджоа достаётся господину Донкихоту Дофламинго!

Росинант подхватил бурные аплодисменты. Весь этот торжественный фарс: бессмысленный, статусный, доведённый до лоска и такой наивный в своей почти-искренности, организовал и устроил Требол. О том, насколько приз заслуженный и бла-бла-бла, можно было подискутировать, но Росинант не видел в этом смысла, его занимали другие вещи. Например, желание поскорее свалить с дурацкой церемонии к Дофламинго. Которого на ней как раз и не было. А Росинанту приходилось отдуваться. Лучше б он в Дозоре бумажки заполнял об очередной облаве на преступное подполье. Хотя Дозор от него местами мало отличался.

— Доффи? — позвал Ло. Росинант покачал головой и встал, выпрямляясь во весь рост, привлекая к себе взгляды — их с Доффи часто путали — и пробираясь к трибуне. Публика оживилась. Контр-адмирал Борсалино даже отсалютовал ему бокалом. Он был тем еще светским львом и, что редкость для Дозора, мог представлять реальную опасность. Судя по виду, Борсалино было откровенно скучно, и он развлекался. Ну и следил за цветом нации, собравшихся в зале. И за ним.

— Спасибо, доктор. — Росинант принял массивную статуэтку, такую по-своему красивую и оригинальную, сложную в исполнении: металл кайросеки умели обрабатывать единицы. Произведение искусства и опасное оружие в недобрых руках — как и всё, что делал его брат.

— Лучше уж ты, чем никакого Донкихота! Спасибо за спасение, Кора-сан.

Слова Ло всколыхнули память, и Росинант натянуто улыбнулся. Не любил он эту кличку, мелким Ло был тем ещё проблемным засранцем. Талантливым проблемным засранцем, как и тот, кто пригрел единственного выжившего из Флеванса, наплевав на Мировое Правительство.

Повернувшись к залу, Росинант широко, счастливо улыбнулся. Приз оттягивал руку, жёг кровью всех тех жертв, что легли в его основу. Так же жглась кровь отца. Это всё было чувство вины и сожаления, страха и слабости — и твёрдое намерение остановить это когда-нибудь окончательно.

— Она просто чудо, спасибо! — задушевно произнёс он лучшим своим голосом, вскидывая статуэтку, как знамя, над головой. — Правда, я не Донкихот Дофламинго, а всего лишь его брат, — поблескивая дорогими платьями, запонками, украшениями и зажимами для галстуков, зал охотно засмеялся. Росинанту всегда хорошо давалась роль шута, как и Доффи.. — Но если бы я был им, нашим дорогим Доффи, я бы сказал вам, что очень польщен, и что мне приятно получить эту весьма престижную премию. Доффи, знаете... — Росинант запнулся, растерянно глядя на задние ряды. Теряясь в тени, заложив руки в карманы брюк, стену подпирал мрачноватый мужик с повязкой на левом глазу. И смотрел на него в упор. Росинант договорил: — Самое замечательное в Доффи, и одновременно самое худшее — он вечно работает.

В казино на втором этаже было людно и шумно. Проталкиваясь сквозь толпу легкомысленных транжир и нетрезвых гуляк, Росинант мечтал о приборе, подавляющем все звуки. Нажал кнопку, а ещё лучше — щёлкнул пальцами. И тишина. Иногда ему так и хотелось закричать: “Заткнулись!” Всем им. Или Дофламинго. Или своей памяти.

Доффи нашёлся “работающим” у стола для игры в кости. От усердия он вспотел и уже нетвёрдо стоял на ногах. Росинант закурил, разглядывая красные пятна засосов на шее брата. Пиджак и галстук он, видно, опять где-то потерял, а на рубашке, похожие на языки пламени, алели следы от вина. И даже таким Доффи был хорош. Отвратителен и хорош.

— Ло сказал, если я вручу тебе эту премию, ты будешь глубоко тронут, — заметил он негромко. Доффи всегда его слышал, в любом шуме, читал по губам или жестам, полузабытым улиточным кодам. Или нет — если не хотел.

Слышал, но не слушал.

— Я в самом деле тронут, это же ты! — Доффи нахально улыбнулся, рассеянно скользнув по нему взглядом. В одной руке у него был очередной бокал с россо, в другой — очередная красотка на вечер. — Вручение когда будет?

— Сейчас. Держи. — Росинант отобрал у него бокал и пихнул в руку дурацкую статуэтку. Ещё одно “пресс-папье”, которое отправится в мусорную корзину. Или раскроит череп незадачливому деловому партнёру Джокера. Росинант ненавидел отмывать кровь и мозги со всех этих безделушек. Почти так же, как писать отчёты адмиралу Сэнгоку.

Несколько секунд Доффи непонимающе смотрел на свой приз. Засмеялся:

— Что, так просто?

— Мне так жаль, Доффи. Я отобрал твою минуту славы, — мерзким голосом проныл Росинант, копируя Требола, и демонстративно чмокнул брата в щеку. — Там было пиздец скучно и не было тебя. Так что ты снова в долгу.

— Ладно,— шепнул ему в губы Доффи, обжигая резким запахом полыни и спирта, улыбнулся шире. В отражении непрозрачных очков Росинант смотрел на него откровенно и тяжело, словно это он был пьян.

— Святые потроха, как же она выглядит! Как нечто особенное, — воскликнул Доффи с придыханием, вертя в руках карикатурную фигуру и демонстрируя окружающим. — Совсем как я.

“Это точно”. Росинант залпом допил мартини брата и поймал официанта с добавкой. Перед носом у него возникли ухоженные длинные пальцы с игровыми костями.

— Давай позабавимся. Поможешь мне? Ну, давай же, Роси. Ты же так любишь это делать.

_“Помоги мне, — не то просил, не то приказывал Дофламинго хриплым, вибрирующим от возбуждения голосом. — Роси, — выдыхал неслышно и растягивал губы в улыбке, загоняя в себя пальцы всё быстрее, жёстче. — Ну, давай же. Ты же так любишь это делать”._

— Я не буду дуть на кости.

— Да ладно, не отказывай дорогому братишке, — Доффи внаглую флиртовал с ним, облизывал губы и скалился. Девица рядом глупо хихикала. Росинант всегда знал, что проще согласиться — и плюнул на кости.

— Надеюсь, твоя слюна достаточно ядовитая и скользкая, — хохотнул брат и отработанным, красивым движением кисти швырнул их. — Итак, бросок капитана Росинанта! И-и... Два на дубле. Роси, ты меня разоришь!

Росинант только гадко ухмыльнулся.

На улице душный влажный воздух забивал лёгкие, стоило выйти из царства кондиционеров, звона рюмок и смеха. Дресс Розу Росинант тоже ненавидел, как и любой шум. Для него это были синонимы, как “Доффи и Смерть”, “Доффи и отличный минет”, “сигареты и извечные жжёные дыры на одежде”, “Ло и запах лекарств”.

Дьявол и Бог.

— Господин Донкихот Дофламинго! Извините, господин Донкихот!

За ними по дорожке, ведущей к фонтанам, бежала юная женщина. Яркий цветок в волосах растрепался, а туфли с монструозно высокими шпильками она держала в руке. Мило. Только вот это была дочь самого Долдо Второго. Покойного короля Дресс Розы, чей народ Дофламинго ещё одним своим изобретением превратил в послушных кукол, немой и бесплатный восполняемый ресурс. Росинанта это и потрясло, и вызвало ярость. И не понимал, что хуже — это или истории из библиотеки Охары? Он покрывал этот… геноцид? Фабрику рабства? Идеальную модель монархического государства? Покрывал брата, опасаясь, что Мировое Правительство поставит это изобретение на поток, и тогда человечество исчезнет — полностью лишившись воли. Или Сайфер Пол сочтёт Дофламинго более опасным, чем полезным. И брата Росинант тогда не спасёт. А может, и не нужно?

Он сунул руку за полу пиджака, нащупал рукоять револьвера.

— Виола Рику, журнал "Голос народа". Я задам вам пару вопросов?

— А хороша, — негромко произнёс Доффи, оценивающе разглядывая красотку в кричаще-красном платье. Росинант хмыкнул, отвернулся, докуривая сигарету и подавая знак водителю, застывшему у кованой ограды: подожди.

Доффи опять развлекался, и что он там ещё не видел? Главное, чтобы это не затянулось надолго. Хотел нормально пожрать и наконец-то завалиться спать.

— Да? — игриво отозвался Доффи. — Я весь внимание.

— Вас называют Вегапанком нашего времени. Что скажете на это? — Виола не разменивалась на прелюдии, и Роси немного её пожалел. Или нет. Доффи любил смелых. Правда, недолго.

— Это бред, я рисовать не умею.

Не врал. Рисовал он на уровне пятилетки и страшно по этому поводу страдал. И окружал себя творческими людьми со специфическим представлением о прекрасном. Как, например, у Йолы. Или Ло.

— А как вам другое прозвище? "Продавец смерти"?

— Просто “Смерть” звучит ёмче и лучше. Вы же не сомневаетесь, что я продаю оружие только государствам из членов Мирового Правительства, которые конечно же заботятся о благе и безопасности своих подданных? — Доффи откровенно веселился. Росинант оглянулся — тот как раз склонился над Виолой, огромный, высокий, в накинутом на плечи розовом манто. Виола смотрела снизу вверх, упрямо сжав губы и вскинув подбородок, и глаза её горели вызовом. Дофламинго довольно улыбался:

— Знаете, этот мир далёк от совершенства, в отличие от меня, но выбирать, где жить, нам не приходится.

Росинант так стиснул зубы, что перекусил фильтр. Он знал, сколько шантажа, интриг и прочего дерьма стояло за нынешним положением Дофламинго: политика, короля, мирового изобретателя под протекцией МП. Как он балансировал между всеми участниками ассамблеи, чтобы добраться до власти, которой не обладал даже Требол и которая не даст им оказаться на помойке. В странах, которые оказались лишенными членства в Мировом Правительстве — но не лишённых ненависти к нему. В портовых городах северных морей, как, например, Спайдер Майлс: ужасное место, Росинант бывал там по делу. Там же он нашёл Ло.

Росинант закурил новую и вслушался в мягкий, низкий голос брата:

— ...когда для поддержания мира нам не понадобится оружие, я начну выращивать подсолнухи. Вам нравятся подсолнухи? Прекрасные, яркие цветы, как и вы.

— Цветы Дресс Розы. Моей страны — но не вашей.

— Почему не моей? Я, считай, родом отсюда. Истинный потомок королей, в отличие от некоторых.

— Мне нужен серьёзный ответ, — не повелась на провокацию Виола.

— Хорошо, — теперь в голосе Доффи слышалась весёлая злость. — Мой отец говорил, что мир крепче, если у тебя крепкий сон и уверенная рука, готовая нажать на курок. Нажать во имя Родины и любимых.

“Нажми на курок, Роси”.

— Отец помог разобраться с Ёнко, участвовал в проекте "Калм Белт". И большинство, включая профессоров, заставших ещё Пиратское Столетие, назвало бы его героем! — последние слова Доффи уже цедил, едва скрывая ожесточение.

— А вас многие — дельцом, хорошо нажившимся на войне.

— Скажите, а на какие деньги, по-вашему, разрабатываются новейшие биотехнологии "дьявольский фрукт", призванные бороться с генетическими болезнями посредством контролируемых мутаций? Или "умные" зерновые, которые покончат с голодом? Всё это оплачивается с продаж вооружений, детка, — брат вернулся к образу типичного политика, на его лице вновь играла насмешливая улыбка. Росинант фыркнул. Народу все эти разработки не грозили, разве что по блату и за большие деньги. Даже Дозору перепадали только крохи.

— И что, ни одной бессонной ночи? Твёрдая рука — и револьвер под каждой подушкой?

— Не только рука. С тобой я бы глаз не сомкнул, — нагло и самовлюблённо ответил Дофламинго и нагнулся ещё ниже, пока перьевой воротник манто не защекотал точёное, фарфоровое лицо Виолы. — Хочешь проверить?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Росинант распахнул для дамы заднюю дверцу подъехавшего лимузина.

_— Доброе утро. Сейчас семь часов утра. Погода в Дресс Розе малооблачная, температура — двадцать два градуса. Условия для яхтинга подходящие. Высота волн — от пояса до плеч. Прилив ожидается в 10.52 утра, к полудню температура повысится на восемь градусов._

Залитый солнцем дом наполнял виртуальный голос Моне, и её мягкий, чуть насмешливый тон остужал не хуже снега. Всё-таки, думал Росинант, жаль было её убивать. И аромат кофе, который она готовила, отменный, со специями, больше не звучал в стенах вместе с ее смехом. Он скучал.

— Дофламинго? Ваше величество Донкихот Дофламинго?

Виола брела по коридорам, напоминая дикую чёрную кошку в чужих джунглях. Опасливые мягкие движения, напряжённая спина, острый взгляд. Росинант рассматривал её на экране камеры и пил кофе. Достаточно умна, чтобы не пытаться заколоть Доффи шпилькой для волос, недостаточно, чтобы просто не светиться. Ещё одна истинная патриотка, Росинант в своё время ловил их пачками.

Когда она прокралась к лакированной двери их кабинета, Росинант не выдержал, вышел к ней навстречу.

— Дальше нельзя. Личная территория, — он отхлебнул из кружки: на дне осталась гуща, и скулы свело от отвращения.

— Всё остальное — нет? — Виола приподняла густую, плохо выщипанную бровь. Звериной серьёзностью такую женщину вряд ли можно было пронять, и Росинант дурашливо улыбнулся:

— Всё остальное для тех, с кем приходится использовать презервативы. И прятать револьвер под подушку. А вовремя выносить мусор не всегда получается, — улыбка его стала ещё шире, ни дать ни взять карточный шут. Хоть помадой фиксируй, насколько широко можно растянуть рот. Моне как-то так и сделала. "Вам идёт, господин Росинант", сказала она загадочно — и поцеловала. Она обожала Доффи, а его — скорей как младшего брата прекрасного господина Дофламинго. Может, она так играла с ним. Может, сублимировала. Может… издевалась, видя насквозь его суть. Но он всё равно прикипел к ней.

Лицо Виолы гневно перекосилось, руки сжались до побелевших костяшек. Рубашка Дофламинго была ей непомерно велика, а ещё плохо скрывала татуировку. Такую же, как у всех членов революционной армии.

— На улице ждёт машина, которая отвезёт вас куда угодно.

Он протянул ей платье, выстиранное и выглаженное, и туфли — с одной слетела набойка, её он тоже вложил в руку Виолы. Она зло ухмыльнулась.

— А вы — Донкихот “Корасон” Росинант, так понимаю. Знаменитый капитан, разнёсший подпольные лаборатории “Гидра” Цезаря Клауна. — Виола соединила указательные и большие пальцы и приставила их к глазам, словно надела очки, чтобы тщательно рассмотреть человека перед собой. — И раб Дофламинго.

— Угу, — Росинант сунул в рот сигарету и едва, в третий раз за утро, не поджёг себя. Виола снисходительно прихлопнула уголёк, танцующий по его футболке.

— Сердце Доффи, значит. И все эти годы сиятельный братец заставляет вас стирать одежду своих шлюх и выносить мусор?

— Я выполняю разные распоряжения и не только его. Могу подтирать задницу, а могу убивать и пытать. Ну, вы в курсе, — Росинант безразлично выдохнул дым носом. Раньше, на самом деле, всем этим занималась милая стеснительная Моне. Смертоносная и красивая, как истинная Снежная ведьма. Писала за него отчёты, пекла ему печенье, снимала головную боль, просто приложив ладонь ко лбу. — Ещё вопросы?

— Нет. Сразу ясно, сердце вы такое же сомнительное, как и главное достоинство Дофламинго.

Не стесняясь, она стряхнула с себя рубашку, влезла в платье гибким движением, закрутила волосы в узел. И, уже входя в двери лифта, обернулась. "Юная, а такая испорченная", — с улыбкой прокомментировала Моне в его голове.

— Спасибо за новую набойку, коммандер. Надеюсь, мы оба получили то, что хотели.

Получили. Он всунул в набойку обещанную Драгону информацию. Но так или иначе все они были испорчены войной, каждый своей и методами её ведения. Росинант помнил, о чём говорил отец за секунду до вспышки фотоаппарата, запечатлевшим ту самую фотографию из видео-истории.

О новом оружии, которое придумал — на самом деле не совсем придумал и не совсем сам. А лишь довел до логического окончания то, что начали его дети, а еще раньше похоронила Охара — и которого испугался, уже подписав контракт. Слишком увлёкся чужими сказками. Слишком поздно вспомнил, что кроме потрясающих оружием политиков есть ещё простые люди, и разницы между теми и другими — никакой. Он шептал это запёкшимися губами и просил остановить “монстра”.

Росинант это накрепко запомнил. Он машинально погладил большим пальцем кольцо матери на указательном пальце. Из всех сокровищ семьи ему осталось только оно.

Из всех проклятий — книги из Охары. Те самые, сказки из которых могли стать реальностью и погубить их всех. Те самые, что увлекли и напугали его в детстве. Те самые, что подтолкнули их семью к пропасти — а вместе с ними и весь мир. Уничтожать их было нельзя, и кольцо хорошо запирало тайные сейфы. Не могло оно только запереть память, страх, вину за смерти.  
Росинант докурил, подобрал рубашку и пошёл допивать остывший и невкусный кофе.

В их общий кабинет Доффи пришёл спустя полчаса, зевая и почёсывая шею, похожий на огромную встрёпанную птицу. Даже трусы на себя натянуть не потрудился. Росинант читал утренние газеты, искал в районе объявлений шифровки, просто от скуки: в их век было смешно пользоваться устаревшими лет сто назад методами. Изначально военный орган, этакая Лига объединенных наций, Дозор был создан беспристрастно следить, чтобы никто из стран не тянул одеяло на себя, всех проверять, шпионить, перехватывать шифровки... но структура, как выяснил Росинант, проработав там, была на самом деле насквозь продажная. Он даже не знал, радоваться ему или нет. Где бы он ещё добывал столько полезной информации и мог вешать лапшу на уши, одновременно работая на брата "под прикрытием" — мало ли что гений удумает, кому не тому продаст что-то опасное? Но Борсалино честно служил Дозору, безжалостный и сентиментальный, и так забавно цеплялся за этот способ передачи инфы. Что ж, флешки и записки в каблуках не сильно отличались, по правде сказать. Зато будет что обсудить за очередным дежурством: вот тут пишут про урожай редких помидоров и крокодилов-бананавани — может, это тайный шифр из Арабасты?.. И отвлёкся только когда Доффи плюхнулся в другой угол дивана и закинул ноги ему на колени.

— Что делаешь? — спросил весело. Очки его бликовали, пуская на газетный разворот цветные пятна. Пару раз Росинант проверял, нет ли в оправе или стеклах оптической системы наведения, микросхем лазерного сканирования и дешифровки, ещё какой-нибудь умной херни, которую Доффи придумывал от нечего делать постоянно. Но нет, просто очки, иногда стоящие как ящик ракет, а иногда — пластмассовая дешёвка.

— Работаю, в отличие от некоторых. И мог бы помыться, от тебя воняет.

Переводить тему умел не только Доффи.

— М-м... — тот осмотрел себя, понюхал зачем-то запястье. Со своего места Росинант вдыхал лишь отголоски сонного тепла, коктейлей и женских духов. — Ревнивый Корасон.

— Не зови меня так.

— Mi Corazon, — смеясь, повторил Доффи, упирая ступню в его бедро, с нажимом провёл от колена к боку — и волнительное тепло неумолимо потекло вверх. Росинант поймал узкую щиколотку, склонился и укусил большой палец. — Эй! Я не понял, ты не завтракал или так заигрываешь со мной?

— Я не завтракал, — согласился Росинант, возвращаясь к чёрным печатным строчкам. Внимание предательски ускользало.

— Засранец. Завистливый ревнивый засранец, — с расстановкой произнёс Доффи, в такт массируя ступней его плечо, следом трогая кончиками пальцев шею и щеку, щекотно и невесомо, приятно поддразнивая, томя. — Я дал тебе подержаться за мой приз, постоять в лучах славы, выспаться, в конце-концов!

— Спасибо, Доффи.

— Хорошо, я понял намёк, можешь ещё подержаться за мой член, — миролюбиво согласился он, и Росинант склонил голову, прижимаясь щекой к ноге. Погладил большим пальцем выпирающую косточку на щиколотке — и оттолкнул.

— Я не озабоченный и не ревнивый. — Росинант потянулся к пачке сигарет, и Доффи привычно подал ему пепельницу, стоящую с его стороны на журнальном столике.

— Ага, грохнул Моне, потому что она призналась мне в любви.

— И даже готов приплачивать твоим любовникам, — невозмутимо продолжил Росинант, прикуривая одноразовой зажигалкой: дорогие было жаль проебывать. — Иначе мне пришлось бы отдуваться за них всех.

В Доффи часто влюблялись, убивать за это всех было бы неразумно. Но пнуть его всё равно захотелось.

— Фу. Зануда ты. И ханжа! Потрахиваешь моего Ло...

— Чего?!

У него аж сигарета выпала изо рта.

— А, нет, не потрахиваешь. Ну ладно. Но говнюк точно в тебя влюблён. Немножко.

Росинант пожал плечами, с досадой глядя на разбросанные по обивке сухие зеленоватые внутренности. Сигарета была последняя.

— Должен же меня хоть кто-то любить.

— Я тебя люблю, — больше не кривляясь и не дурачась, серьёзно произнёс Доффи, и Росинант невольно улыбнулся. — И! Буду любить ещё больше, если…

— Я налью тебе кофе? Приготовлю омлет? Помою его величество?

— Я не слышу заглавных букв в “Его Величестве”, — возмутился Доффи и рывком сменил позу, почти лёг на Росинанта. Ужасно тяжёлый, и ужасно горячий. Вдавил его в диванные подушки всем весом, ещё и поёрзал, укладываясь. Так естественно, почти ненарочно и неконтролируемо вызывая отклик, не менее естественный. — Можно и то, и другое, и третье, но я хотел не об этом… — пробормотал, неторопливо облизав губы. Огладил его бока ладонями снизу вверх и тронул соски сквозь футболку большими пальцами, толком не ласка даже, но всё вместе взволновало сильнее любой откровенности. Росинант обронил газету на пол, рукой обхватил брата поперёк спины, осторожно стянул очки.

— А о чём?

— Потом, — трогая его губы своими, отмахнулся Доффи. Ну вот что за человек?

Они целовались долго и неторопливо, обжигаясь каждым нежным прикосновением, мягка прихватывая друг друга за губы. Ещё Доффи любил ласкаться языком, а у Росинанта часто трескались губы и сейчас поцелуи были солёными, с лёгкой горечью выпитого кофе. Дыхание накатывало тёплой покалывающей волной, по шее щекотно ползла капля пота, стук чужого сердца мешался со своим. Шуршала одежда и поскрипывал диван. Из-под опущенных век Росинант выхватывал взглядом то кончик хищного носа, то едва заметную родинку и белёсые ресницы, гладил вкруговую поясницу. Прикусив зубами нижнюю губу, лизнул от уголка к уголку этот бесконечно большой, выразительный рот, тронул языком и сразу прихватил зубами верхнюю — узкую, припухшую. Доффи ещё чуть наклонил голову, и смял его рот жадно, чувственно, до пьяной коньячной поволоки в глазах. Звуки поцелуев оседали тягучим волнением внутри и вырывались новым тихими вздохами, нарастающим возбуждением.

Доффи очень любил целоваться, а Росинанту нравилось целоваться с ним.

— Вот зубы почистить тебе точно стоит, — проворчал он, и прежде, чем сообразил, что значит расцветший оскал, получил укус в нос, безжалостный и болючий.

Пока Росинант матерился, щупая травмированный кончик носа, Доффи свесился с дивана, что-то поворошил и поднял с пола. Эта была свежая розыскная листовка, их вкладывали во все утренние газеты. С неё смотрела на них юная и мрачная Нико Робин, псевдоним “Чёрная вдова”, награда — восемьдесят тысяч белли, взять живой или мёртвой.

— Это же дочь Нико Ольвии? Ну, помнишь седую женщину из Охары, с которой часто общалась мама?

У Росинанта от затылка до копчика как драконьими когтями провели, отравленными: в животе всё сжало, стиснуло едким холодом, едва не разметав в клочья его невозмутимый вид. Рассматривал Доффи, хмурого изучающего фотографию, и ощущал, как заполошно бьётся сердце. Брат выглядел внезапно старше, на свои годы, и даже смешно взъерошенные волосы, и зацелованные губы, и растёртый след помады Виолы на щеке придавали ему скорее усталый и потасканный вид, чем уютный. Чем он занимался в своей лаборатории? Что скрывал? Скрывал ли?

Медленно и осторожно, словно проверяя палкой болотную топь, Росинант заговорил:

— Удивлён, что ты помнишь её имя. С мамой и её подругами обычно сидел я. Но и то не помню, ни имени, ни цвета волос. Седая? Она же вроде должна быть ровесницей мамы.

Доффи помахал желтоватым листом:

— Робин вылитая мать, да и... Впрочем, не важно. Помнишь книжки со сказками Оливии?

— Ты же их не читал. Говорил, антинаучная ересь для маленьких и тупых детишек.

Теперь Доффи замолчал и смотрел на него… странно. Потом тихо рассмеялся.

— Роси, напомни, я тебе уже купил подарок на день рождения?

— Хочешь подарить книжку со сказками?

— Саму сказку, — загадочно уточнил Доффи и легко поднялся. Потянулся — благородную лепку мышц не портили ни обильные праздные увеселения, ни просиживание за чертёжным столом или виртуальным станком неделями.

— Пошли, я всё-таки хочу помыться — ты меня убедил. В процессе можно кофе. После — омлет. И где-то между не откажусь от хорошего секса, — он широко ухмыльнулся и взмахнул длинными цепкими руками: — Моне, музыку! Камиля Сен-Санса мне! Карнавал животных за-а-авади!

Росинант засмеялся. Тревога не отпускала, но он четко понимал одно: он бы не хотел потерять брата. И страшные истории с картинками в маминых книгах забыть не мог. Разработки Хоминга официально оказались пшиком — Росинант об этом позаботился. Но Доффи мог помнить, что все прекрасно работало по тем схемам, которые приоткрыли шкатулку Пандоры. И теперь эти опасения становились не беспочвенными.

Другое понимание, не менее ясное и чёткое, было в том, что он уже не мыслил себя без брата, Дофламинго стал его одержимостью, и в мыслях, и физически. Когда тот шепнул страшное и заветное: “у меня остался только ты” после очередного кошмара и полез целоваться, полный боли и гнева на весь мир, Росинант не стал отталкивать его — это была их правда. Не стал, и когда Доффи, вдрызг пьяный, признался, что не стал бы в Росинанте ничего менять, совершенное создание — и что он хочет им обладать. Одним грехом больше, одним меньше. Пусть Доффи хоть кого-то любит, кроме себя. Спать с ним было так хорошо, так щемяще-правильно, словно смотреть в отражение — и быть чуточку лучше, чем есть на самом деле. Росинант ощущал себя чудовищем в личине героя. Чудовищем, которое создало другое чудовище — брата. “Вместе, пока смерть не разлучит нас”.

Полностью стеклянная, выходящая к заливу стена в огромной ванной комнате, с распахнутыми настежь окнами и золотистыми струями света на восходе, так приглянулась Росинанту, что Доффи купил дом, отбросив более выгодные предложения. Беспощадное яркое солнце, запах йода и цветов в порывах морского ветра, крики чаек и шум волн отлично помогали расслабиться. Росинант часами мог лежать в ванне, курить — и ни о чём не думать. Здесь было тихо и спокойно: природные звуки за шум он не считал. Здесь было почти как дома в детстве.

Но сейчас расслабиться не получалось. В голове роились и толкались мысли: что за загадочный подарок ему приготовил Доффи? Его сюрпризы редко бывали безобидными. Почему он помнит Оливию и те дурацкие — опасные! — книжки? Мог ли он догадаться… найти спрятанные сказки?

Знает ли он, почему Сайфер Пол явились за их матерью? Они пытались вытрясти из нее знания о том, что их отец сконструировал, куда спрятал, где достать чертежи и формулы. Они были уверены, что информация о неведомом мощном артефакте пришла именно с её стороны — из-за контактов с Охарой. Знал ли он, что мать там и умерла, позаботившись о защите тайн Охары, которая стала ей роднее Мариджоа? Разгрызла что-то ядовитое — копию её дела он так и не достал, только то, что сам поведал один из агентов перед смертью — до того, как приступят к допросам: уж она-то не сомневалась, что они смогут вытрясти из неё всё. Удивительно, как такая добрая нежная женщина, немного не от мира сего, увлекающаяся разведением экзотических цветов, была в некотором смысле умнее и предусмотрительнее отца. Может, это было влияние Оливии…

Терзаясь вопросами без ответов, Росинант намыливал длинную красивую спину брата, покрытые светлым пушком шею и руки, размазывая пену мягкими круговыми движениями, скрёб за ухом и под подбородком, а потом обливал неровной струёй — душ оба не любили, по-варварски пользуясь ковшиком. Руки зудели от желания откровенно полапать — у него всегда начинался тактильный голод, если тревога не отпускала. И, если с кем-то посторонним можно было тупо снять стресс — сексом или насилием, то с братом стоило быть осторожнее. Если Доффи заметит что-то неладное… Если Росинант сам по неосторожности ляпнет не то… Надеяться, что Доффи никогда ничего не замечал за ним — сущая безалаберность и ебанизм, но именно на ебанизм самого Росинанта зачастую списывали почти все сомнительные и неясные для прочих поступки. Главное, не давать повода свести последствия с верными причинами.

Но немножко пошалить и повалять дурака он же может? Росинант хмыкнул, отложил все флаконы, бритву и мочалку. Навалился на брата со спины — футболка тут же намокла окончательно, но ему даже нравилось, — и крепко, до синяков стиснул руками развитые грудные мышцы. Доффи едва не пролил на себя кофе, шлёпнул его по ладони. Засмеявшись, Росинант шепнул на ухо, ощутимо касаясь волос, нарочно дразня:

— Давай попросим Ло прирастить тебе шикарные сиськи? — Доффи фыркнул, отставил чашку, поглаживая костяшки его пальцев. — На время. Пару дней, недельку… пока не надоест. А то чего его таланты хирурга зря пропадают. Почти как на скотч, только лучше.

Доффи заржал.

— Ты ещё предложил бы пизду мне проковырять!

— Подожди, начинать надо с малого, — засмеялся Росинант, целуя горячую, горьковатую от геля шею. Цитрусовый запах и жар тела кружили голову. — Но я запомню!

— У меня уже есть дырка, куда ты можешь присунуть.

— Всего одна. Ладно-ладно, две!

— Я не понял, ты сейчас оскорбил мой охуенный рот или мою задницу?

— А почему к заднице никакого эпитета нет? Сиятельная? Божественная? Работящая? — Росинанта несло, но он и не думал тормозить.

— Видимо, слишком работящая, раз уже не привлекает, — скорбно заметил Доффи, качая головой. И тут же взмахнул рукой и нахально осклабился: — Зато твоя что-то давно в бессрочном отпуске. Или все эти сиськи-письки — сублимация, и ты, дорогой братец, проецируешь на меня свои желания? М-м?.. Блядь! Роси!

Чугунный монстр завибрировал от их возни — Росинант грубо щупал Доффи между ног, тыкал и давил пальцами, бормоча: “Вот тут будет вагина”, а тот раздражённо сопротивлялся, отталкивал его руками, беспорядочно и неловко, и звонкие мокрые шлепки переплетались с руганью и плеском воды.

— Совсем ебанулся, — устало и с каким-то даже удивлением заключил Доффи, когда они немного отдышались.

— Скоро презентация на Миньоне. Требол мне все мозги выел, ты от него что-то скрываешь? Ещё эта Виола... Ты хоть помнишь, что подставил её отца?

— Ты же в Дозор пошёл, чтобы шпионить, не я, — прорвалась в голосе брата досада. — Думаешь, она хотела меня убить? Вроде не похожа на дуру.

Росинант проследил пальцами дорожку потемневшей от воды шерсти в паху Доффи, прижал бьющуюся венку на тяжёлом стволе.

— Шпильку в глаз могла воткнуть, да. Но она пришла не за этим.

— От туфли или от волос? — уточнил Доффи, нашаривая сигареты и суя в рот одну. Знал: “за чем этим”, если это важно, брат расскажет и так.

От этого доверия, крепкого и безмолвного, связанного кровными узами, слепого — было чудовищно больно под рёбрами. Росинант дотянулся и сгреб в горсть пах, сильно сжимая — Доффи дёрнулся, промахиваясь огоньком зажигалки мимо, резко велел:

— Давай. Раз уж распускаешь руки, еби или подставляй жопу. Надоела эта прелюдия.

Росинант никак не отреагировал. Поймал и закрыл в кулак напрягшийся член, сдвинул нежную кожицу. Долго поглаживал уздечку большим пальцем, трогал потемневшую влажную головку, дрочил медленно, с оттягом, то и дело облизываясь и слушая, как учащается дыхание брата, сам дурея от духоты и пряных, горячих запахов.

— Роси… — Доффи позвал бархатно, с опасной ноткой, проглотил стон и тут же засмеялся как-то издевательски.

— Тебе не кажется, что в ебле нужна некоторая взаимность?

— Какой ты ждёшь взаимности от правой руки? — пошутил Росинант. Доффи замер, а в следующее мгновение повернул и запрокинул голову, отчего-то глядя на него зло и яростно. Вывернулся, вцепился мёртвой хваткой — даром что Росинант на свои успехи в Академии не жаловался, не смог ни вырваться, ни среагировать вовремя, — и на инерции опрокинул в ванну.

Швырнул, уронил в воду — она выплеснулась дикой волной, и Росинант больно ударился спиной и локтями о бортики, съехал по скользкому дну ниже, ошарашенно глядя на брата. Тот кое-как содрал с него домашние брюки, в спешке царапая бёдра ногтями — колкие мурашки стекли следом по коже. Оттянул, чуть сжав, потяжелевшую мошонку и мягко надавил под ней. А-ах! Росинант откинулся сильнее, подставляясь под злой, глубокий поцелуй, взахлёб, до нитевидного пульса, до полной, мучительной взаимности двух монстров. Ванна легко вмещала их обоих, но трахаться в ней было всё равно неудобно. У Доффи разъезжались ноги, он то заваливался, чертыхаясь, цепляясь за Росинанта, то сдавленно, быстро дышал, покачиваясь в такт… чему — не сообразить, из головы словно выстрелом вышибло все мысли. Он только шарил руками по плечам, по загривку Доффи, сгребая в кулак мягкие волосы, смаргивая с ресниц воду — и срывался на жалобные стоны, когда тот задевал коленом ноющие член или яйца, отчаянно хватаясь за бортики. Ждал и жаждал, когда же, наконец, Доффи вставит, хоть пальцы, хоть свою елду, но тот вдруг расставил бёдра шире, выпрямился и ухватил его член.

— Только не урони меня.

Росинант торопливо поймал брата за талию, проминая бока до синяков, и задохнулся, захлебнулся вдохом, когда тот тяжело опустился.

— Блядь. Доф-фи-и, зач-чем?..

Наскоро растянутая дырка принимала его неохотно, и Росинанта потряхивало от убойного коктейля из удовольствия и тянущей боли. Член туго давил на гладкие, горячие мышцы — так, словно ещё немного, и разорвёт. Обманчивое ощущение, оно слегка отрезвляло и распаляло одновременно — то, что нужно.

— Лучше ебаться... чем ебать себе мозги, — выцедил Доффи, облизнулся длиннющим, грешным языком, покачнулся и насадился рывком глубже, выдавливая из его горла хриплый полуживотный стон.

Росинант ощущал чужую, мелкую дрожь, как продавливается сопротивление его рук, как судорожно и сладко обжимает его плоть — безумие, возбуждающее всё крепче, — и, не выдержав, натянул Доффи на себя, въезжая совсем глубоко, стискивая челюсть от жаркой тесноты. Перед глазами расползлись белые круги, боль резанула и растворилась, словно в сердце вкололи наркотик, прихвативший его за секунду. Доффи над ним длинно, торжествующе застонал, внезапно принимая его почти без усилий, голодно притираясь к его паху всей промежностью.

Солнце вздымалось всё выше, золотило море внизу — Росинант смутно видел его за силуэтом брата, — заливало стены и потолок ярким светом, вспыхивая оранжевыми прожилками в чайного цвета глазах, в мелкой водяной взвеси, застывшей в воздухе. Окутанный ею, Доффи приподнимался и опускался, держась за Росинанта и за край ванны, сжимал пальцы добела, до хруста. Под ладонями перекатывались мускулы: Росинант придерживал его за пояс, помогая двигаться, то нагибая, меняя угол, то притягивая к себе, чтобы сжать зубы на ключице, подбородке, основании шеи, и тогда влажное дыхание опаляло его плечо или макушку. От переполняющих ощущений он едва мог дышать, продёргивало жаркой дрожью позвоночник, комната плыла и…

— Давай, скажи.

И Доффи, насмешливый, наглый и неуёмный, заставлял чувствовать себя подростком, не контролирующим эмоции и желания.

— Сволочь... лучше, да, да...

Обжигающий, едкий пот стекал по коже, от контраста подостывшей воды и напряжённого тела в руках, раскалённого желанием и похотью, Росинанта лихорадило, и на самом острие, сводя с ума, вытягивая силы и разум, балансировала разрядка. Безумие Донкихотов закручивалось в них обоих, заставляя гортанно вскрикивать, не сдерживаясь, громко и беспорядочно. Остатки воды отрывисто всплескивали: Доффи насаживался на него, глядя темно и жадно, опускаясь резче, быстрее, держа в капкане своего тела, не давая сделать даже глотка воздуха. И Росинанту казалось: он стоит на берегу, и огромные волны одна за другой пытаются опрокинуть его на песок, наваливаясь горьковатой морской тяжестью. Шальной, поплывший взгляд Доффи оседлал очередной пенный гребень — и он последний раз вскинулся.

Оргазм смазал всё вокруг, выворачивая в долгих спазмах удовольствия, и всё-таки опрокинул, но не в пропасть, а обратно в чугунную ванну. Росинант обмяк, расслабленно вытянул ноги и уставился в потолок, пытаясь перевести дух. По цветной мозаике плясали неясные блики. Царапины, пересекающие наискосок грудь, щипало от пота.

— А сейчас — помоги мне, — Доффи притянул его к себе, повёл по губам мокрой головкой, и Росинант, всё ещё распалённый, покорно принял её, позволил пропихнуть член между зубов. Чтобы тяжело упирался в гладкую щеку, елозил по слюне, до смутного, приятного ощущения в паху, чтобы заполнял весь рот цитрусовой горечью, дурманящим — древесным и пряным — мускусным запахом, чтобы скользил по языку теплом и солью кожи — и толкался глубже, до самой глотки, заставляя живот поджиматься от слабости. Чтобы рука на затылке держала твёрдо, по-родственному, а вторая убирала чёлку со лба — и от всей этой близости у него в груди сворачивался комок пламени.

От жара, прикосновений и будоражащих влажных звуков лицо у Росинанта горело, всё-равно ломило шею и поясницу. Постанывая, он усердно и часто сглатывал — и каждый толчок отдавался волной дрожи во всем теле. Бездумно трогал брата между ягодиц, заляпанных его вязким семенем; потирал горячее и припухшее, и вокруг пальцев конвульсивно сжималось, а Доффи шумно, загнанно дышал и загонял в него член всё резче. И когда тот задёргался, толкнулся снова, и снова, и придержал голову Росинанта: брызнуло, потекло — и он отшатнулся.

Судорожно закашлялся, перегнувшись через край ванны и пытаясь не выблевать лёгкие. Доффи навалился сверху всей тяжестью сладко кончившего человека, вслепую нащупал его губы — и всунул между жёсткие пальцы, что-то бормоча, шаря во рту. А потом пихнул их так глубоко, что свело, скрутило спазмом, и Росинант наконец-то выхаркнул попавшую не в то горло сперму. А затем устало сглотнул.

Долгую вечность в голове гулко шумело море, стучало сердце в висках и баюкало чужое дыхание рядом. Кажется, он почти задремал.

— Ну что, полегчало?

— Да. Прости... — Росинант потёрся затылком о брата, и тот обнял в ответ. — Доффи...

— Неважно.

Доверял и берёг его чувства? Доффи — и берёг чьи-то чувства? Или ему просто было наплевать — но к чему тогда всё это было?

— Нет, слушай, Доффи, я…

“Должен тебе в кое-чём признаться. Про отца и...”

— Ты всегда психуешь, стоит упомянуть маму. Отпусти уже, Роси. Забудь.

Росинант вывернулся, отстранился, зашарил рукой в поисках сигарет. Залитая водой пачка нашлась под его штанами.

Дьявол дери, он чуть не прокололся. И, словно почуяв что-то, Доффи вдруг спросил:

— И всё же, почему ты грохнул Моне? — и осторожно перекинул ногу из ванной. Где-то же у них была мазь?

— Переживаешь за себя или за неё?

— Роси.

_“Я знаю, чем вы на самом деле занимаетесь и почему, сеньор Росинант. Вы следите за молодым господином не потому, что Дозор приказал или тенрюбито. Вы его боитесь. И скрываете от него правду. Я говорила с Оливией, встретила, когда сама была в бегах. Она умирала долго в снегу… Вас это расстраивает?"_

_Его расстроила не смерть Оливии — скорей полузабытый образ доброй тети, исчезнувшей раньше, чем пришли Сайфер Пол. Он похоронил и оплакал её давно. Ему было жаль Моне. Так больно и жаль вновь убивать близкого ему человека._

Росинант прикрыл глаза, потроша в пальцах намокшую сигарету.

— Просто я ревнивый засранец.

Как-то раздражённо и одновременно беспомощно вздохнув, Доффи потрепал его по волосам.

— Я тебя очень люблю, дурака. Но не делай так больше.

И ты тоже, подумал Росинант. И ты тоже.

***

— Что лучше, заставить бояться или уважать? Не чересчур ли это — стремиться и к тому, и к другому? — Дофламинго ухмыльнулся внимающим ему зрителям — шеренге высокопоставленных лиц, желающих раздолбать маленький зимний островок в Норт Блю. Требол упомянул, да и Росинант как дозорный знал: он правдой и неправдой зазвал членов МП и тенрюбито — правителей соседних государств, и кое-кого из Дозора, причем всех тех, с кем у него были натянутые отношения. Они приехали к нему потому что маленькая ежегодная награда Мариджоа вдруг вывела Дофламинго из тени. Теперь он был знаменит и никто не хотел пропустить нечто по-настоящему интересное.

Росинант стиснул пальцы, и кожа перчатки скрипнула резко, как выстрел. Палуба под ними едва заметно покачивалась: ясная погода и почти штиль. Самое то для дурных предчувствий.

— С этой мыслью я хочу представить вам новую жемчужину "САД Индастрис"! Первая ракетная система с уникальной древней технологией, восстановленной и дополненной мной, — его довольный оскал мог бы соперничать с бойцовскими рыбами Колизея.

Доффи кивнул, и все присутствующие: представители ассамблеи государств, чиновники, военные и ученые-эксперты, учёные из смежных областей — надели розданные им загодя тёмные очки. “Это обещанный подарок, — одними губами произнёс Доффи, поймав взгляд Росинанта за секунду перед тем, как он тоже спрятал глаза. — Ожившая — моя — сказка. Для тебя, mi Corazon”.

И эффектным небрежным жестом подал знак. Странная конструкция на возвышении у носа корабля пришла в движение, разворачиваясь в сторону заснеженных скал и барханов. До острова было рукой подать, километра два.

Литая узкая стрела ракеты взмыла в небо, вращаясь и выплёвывая рой чёрно-жёлтых цветков-бомб. Они разлетались, распадались на лепестки — и рушились вниз, в центр острова.

— Разрешите представить, — Дофламинго широко развёл руки, и горизонт за его спиной ослепили короткие, молочно-белые вспышки. — "SMILE".

Ударная волна плеснулась им навстречу, резко закачала палубу и вскинула в воздух розовое манто, обволокла снежной пылью, дохнула ядом им всем в лицо.

А через миг Доффи вышел из бури, как богиня из морской пены — только не любви, а войн и раздоров, несущая смерть, сама смерть.

Смерть, что широко улыбалась новому — его — миру.

Новый мир нового Бога. SMILE — его улыбка или оскал смерти? Улыбка, с которой он всходит на свой трон и захватывает всех и вся. Когда эта чёртова улыбка стала нести в себе предвестие катастрофы? Когда, чёрт возьми, появилась эта чёртова улыбка? SMILE!  
Росинант помнил Доффи угрюмым, хоть и взбалмошным ребенком. Высокомерным засранцем, склонным к истерикам. Росинант не знал, почему брат решил надеть маску Джокера, невозмутимого в своей улыбке. Страшного и опасного, с широким весёлым оскалом.

А ответ был так прост! На самой поверхности, протяни руку. Посмотри в зеркало, Донкихот Росинант.

Так же широко и счастливо Доффи улыбался на похвалу отца.

Так же скалилось лицо на рисунке с Древним Оружием в книжках из Охары.

Такой же символ нарисовал Роси на своей первой плате.

А Моне — на его лице.

Доффи решил править ими всеми. И устроил демонстрацию ассамблее и Дозору, чтобы стать богом. Прилюдно и торжественно. Необратимо. Годами он собирал влияние, оружие, уважение и почёт, чтобы доказать, что он имеет право находиться среди знати. Создать что-то, что превзошло бы мистический и неудавшийся артефакт отца. Но создав, решил: зачем ему та знать, если он в одиночку будет правителем. Ему не надо будет делиться ни с кем своей властью… Эти шакалы из МП только выгоды да лояльности хотели от него. Вот и он ответит тем же. И с высоты своего Олимпа будет решать, кому умереть, кому жить, кто войдет вместе с ним в новый чудесный мир...

***

  
— Вы знаете, почему мы вами заинтересовались?

Длинные чёрные волосы, подвязанные на манер хиппи, пиратская повязка на глазу — и военная выправка: три детали, который отметил про себя Росинант первым делом, когда ровно через месяц, как он накрыл “Гидру”, его втолкнули в неприметную дверь, и он впервые увидел Монки Ди Драгона.

Он ждал его в пустой комнате без окон, с двумя стульями и ящиком выпивки — немолодой, одетый в походный плащ мужик с тяжелым взглядом и красивым белоснежным оскалом. Обманчиво дружелюбный и несомненно опасный.

И не очень-то любящий роскошь — слухи не врали. Стулья были пиздец неудобные.

— Мой брат — злой гений, как и все великие ученые, он не отягощён совестью и моралью. — Росинант нарочито эмоционально всплеснул рукой. — А вы что, поборники справедливости? Или всё же обычные бандиты?

Искра от сигареты клюнула трухлявый пол и потухла, предательница.

— А вы — совесть и мораль Дофламинго? Или всё же обычный человек? — Драгон не спускал с него глаз, наливая в стакан темного рома, и не предлагая угоститься. Росинант оценил. Пить с самым опасным преступником Гранд Лайна он не собирался, ни из вежливости, ни как пленник или приманка, ни как возможный — серьёзно? — коллега.

— Я вроде не открывал вакансий. Вы зря стараетесь.

— Вы теперь капитан всея Гранд Лайна. Герой, — отсалютовав ему, Драгон неторопливо осушил стакан: расслабленный и ленивый хищник. — Герои нужны простому народу. Настоящие герои, с совестью и моралью. Особенно, когда на стороне зла кто-то вроде Донкихота Дофламинго.

— Не боитесь, что я сдам вас брату?

— Что именно вы ему сольёте? Марку рома, который я пью?

Росинант согласно хмыкнул. Сложил руки на груди и пыхнул сигаретой — пепельницу ему тоже не предложили.

— Расскажите что-нибудь, что заставит меня передумать.

— Цезарь Клаун.

Цезарь Клаун был нужен Доффи, и пришлось перехватывать операцию по поимке двинутого на отравленном газе ученого. Правда, Клаун себя же и подорвал своим открытием, но уже в стенах "САД Индастрис". Несчастный случай.

Драгон снисходительно улыбнулся:

— Мы знаем, кто поспособствовал несчастному случаю. У нашей Робин везде глаза и уши, — вождь революционеров вольготно вытянул ноги и перекрестил их в щиколотках, словно давал время переварить новость или делал эффектную паузу. Доффи тоже любил делать так. — В прямом смысле.

Ребенок из второго поколения? Сыворотка “дьявольский фрукт” была ещё очень непредсказуема, но при удачном совпадении случайных факторов…

Возможно, он очень рисковал, продолжая диалог, но, дьявол их всех задери, ему была нужна информация!

— Допустим. И? Я мог убить его, потому что он самовлюбленный, эгоистичный, раздражающий ублюдок. Хоть и талантливый. А не потому что я, — он растянул уголок рта в усмешке, — герой.

— Эти эпитеты отлично рисуют и вашего брата.

— Его одного нянчить мне хватает за глаза, два — уже перебор.

— А еще Робин рассказала, что её мать дружила с вашей матерью, — взгляд Драгона затвердел, стал холодным и цепким. Змеиным. А у Росинанта сердце оборвалось и застучало в желудке. Здесь один выход? Сколько охраны? Лучше их или себя?.. Нет, кто тогда Доффи...

— Что вы знаете о Древнем Оружии? И куда вы спрятали книги из Дерева Знаний? Отвечайте честно, Донкихот Росинант.

_Это я собрал по схемам из книжек Оливии первую — работающую — плату._

_Это ею, вдохновившись, создал своё последнее оружие отец._

_Это из-за неё Доффи..._

_Это знания, которые не должны попасть ни в чьи руки._

Росинант ненавидел себя за ту плату. За то, что промолчал, когда Доффи обманул отца, невольно подтолкнув его к чертежам и паяльникам, хотя до этого Доффи плевать на них хотел.

Росинант ненавидел себя за убийство отца — но понимал: иначе Хоминга, шантажируя семьёй, вынудили бы собрать прототип.

Доффи мечтал закончить проект отца. Но все наработки Росинант уничтожил. Он присматривал за братом, страшась, что тот оступится, как их отец. Он надеялся сберечь хотя бы его.

— Я помню оттуда только сказки о неведомом оружии, которое повергло самих богов в пыль.

— Никто до сих пор не смог его воссоздать. Правительство сожгло Охару, чтобы никто из хранителей знаний не поделился опасной информацией. Но ведь ваш отец смог?

— Не совсем, — Росинант помедлил и добавил: — Все умрут.

— Не все. Имеющий ген дьявольского фрукта сможет выжить в Новом Мире.

Трафальгар Ло и его мутации, например. Первое поколение могло жить с этим геном без смертельного исхода, с годами становясь сильнее и прочнее, со своими особенными “приколами”, как говорил Ло про силу — ему достались возможности Опе-Опе.

Возможно, все из второго и третьего поколения тоже выживут. Но это не точно.

Росинант поднялся со своего неудобного стула, подхватил барбадосский ром из ящика и, откупорив зубами, глотнул с горла.

— Откуда я знаю, что вы — тот самый? — нужно было подумать, быстро. Он взмахнул бутылкой, выгадывая себе время: — Говорят, вождь — великий оратор! А вы что-то не особо красноречивы, одни сухие факты да вопросы.

Драгон поглядел на него удивлённо — и на одном дыхании выдал:

— Наше революционное дело, наша священная борьба взвывает к обездоленным семьям, потерявших близких, свой кров и покой! Борьба идет за то, чтобы утолить муки голода детей, женщин, стариков, чтобы угнетённый народ, которыми правят правители, покрывающие преступления друг друга, смог сбросить оковы вековой кабалы. Поднимитесь с колен! Безопасное счастливое будущее ваших детей и внуков в ваших руках. За справедливые законы и экономную экономику! За государство для народа, а не наоборот! — а потом высадил стакан и демонстративно грохнул об пол. — Пойдёт?

Отсмеявшись и исхлопав себя по коленям, Росинант улыбнулся искренне впервые за... он не помнил сколько.

— Вы бы нашли общий язык с Доффи! Он тоже мастер молоть языком так, что проникаются даже генералы Дозора.

— Я предпочитаю работать через посредников, я же Вождь, — уверенная ухмылка, весёлый и нарочито важный вид, а глаза ничего не выражают, даром что не носит модных разноцветных очков. — Моё предложение: люди из организации будут передавать вам мои послания. Наша информация в обмен на вашу. Услуга за услугу. В любой момент.

— Почему?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы как можно больше людей выжило, а то правительственные эксперименты всегда были на грани. А ваш брат и вовсе без каких-либо этических границ, — устало и серьёзно проговорил Монги Ди Драгон, лидер революционное армии, истинное демократическое подполье, ратующее за настоящие выборы и за свержение обеих первых структур, МП и Дозора.  
Ему Росинант не мог верить. Но хотел бы доверять.

***

В небо, распухая и закручиваясь, тянулось несколько белоснежных грибов, а в кармане Росинанта надрывался портативный яблочный ден-ден муши. "Сегодня весь день в Мариджоа прекрасная погода", — оповестил голос Моне, и Росинант закрыл глаза, но даже под веками расцветала белая смерть. Он принял настоящий звонок.

— Как тебе SMILE?

— Потрясающе. — Привычки и рефлексы отвечать то, что от него ждали, всё ещё срабатывали, хотя разум был затянут снежным бураном; он даже, кажется, подпустил восхищения в голос. Лучше бы орал — хоть душу отвёл бы.

Ло самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Доффи немного волновался, но я поспорил, что ты оценишь.

Немного волновался? Наверняка, что он — завистливый ревнивый засранец и припомнит, с чего всё началось.

— На что спорили? — Росинант курил и смотрел на брата, выпивающего в честь удачной презентации с Борсалино, одетым, как всегда, с иголочки, приторным опасным угодником. Кажется, Доффи не нравилось, что Росинант с ним нередко общался и выпивал. От холода и страха — тяжело, медленно и неумолимо — смерзались внутренности. Он ждал этого судного дня, хотя и надеялся, что тот не наступит.

— На подлодку последней модели. Нарисую на ней страхолюдную рожу с улыбкой до ушей. В честь тебя с Дофламинго.

— Ло, — Росинант помолчал и устало вздохнул. — Ты знаешь, почему я привёл тебя к Доффи?

— Потому что посчитал меня клёвым и перспективным?

“Потому что вы очень похожи, и я наделся, что Доффи взглянет на себя со стороны и кое-что поймёт.

Или вы друг друга загрызёте.

Или ты убережёшь его от меня”.

— Зона поражения тоже клёвая, — какая уже разница, откуда он знает. В "сказках" люди и животные гибли почти мгновенно на расстоянии до одного километра от эпицентра, в радиусе двух — разрушались дома, до трёх — сгорало всё легковоспламеняющееся, а ударная волна могла тянуться и пару десятков километров. Удивительно, что с них ещё кожа не начала облезать. — Ваша "жемчужина" — чтоб города рушить, а она взорвалась, считай, перед нами!

— Этот SMILE — мини-версия, облегчённая модель, по килотонне на заряд. Зона разрушения и значимых воздействий у неё до четырёх километров. Только остров и покрыть.

— Отходы всё равно идут дальше. Мы все тут покойники. Заражение…

Да даже старик Требол испугался бы этой штуки, а этот слизняк любил и власть, и силу. Которая подчинялась бы ему.

— Кора-сан! — Ло нахмурился. Пробормотал: “...разве не сказал?”, закопался в свой ноутбук — он его когда-нибудь выключает? — и тут же захлопнул: — Вы давно трахались?

— Что? — опешил Росинант. — Дня два назад.

— Пойдёт.

— Ло, что пойдёт?

— Я там поколдовал над Доффи. Неделю он — ходячий антидот. Я назвал это "ванпис". Потом придётся обновлять сыворотку, но — Кора-сан, бессмертие у почти у нас в кармане! Так что можете орально и не только удовлетворяться со всеми, в ком заинтересованы, — засранец гадко ухмыльнулся, неосознанно копируя Росинанта, и та самая чудовищная боль от близости и доверия этих монстров вновь прострелила рёбра — навылет.

Росинант невольно представил гигантскую оргию, чтобы отделить нужных людей от ненужных людей, если бессмертие передавалось только половым путем, веерным методом… С каким наслаждением Доффи будет выбирать себе партнёров? Потому ли он трахнул Виолу показательно в резинке?  
Уроды. Какие же они все уроды.

— А если бы нет? — сдавленно спросил он. Горло перехватывало от надрывной, неуместной нежности к ним пополам с отвращением, но вполне сойдёт и за страх за свою шкуру.

— Тогда Доффи не взял бы тебя с собой — этих-то не жалко, да и вакцину повод загнать подороже. Или как-то иначе… — Ло душераздирающе зевнул — у него там была середина ночи. — Тебе все варианты перечислять? Ты что, оби...

— Где пижама, которую я тебе подарил? — нашёлся Росинант.

— Спокойной ночи, — буркнул Ло и отключился. Ту пижаму он ненавидел.

Росинант поднял глаза и едва не отшатнулся. Перед ним стоял Дофламинго, с жадным любопытством его разглядывая.

— Почему SMILE? — не выдержав, спросил Росинант самое бессмысленное.

— Тебе всегда стоило только улыбнуться, как все вокруг сдавали бастионы, что в два годика, что в пятнадцать, что в двадцать шесть, — Дофламинго нарисовал пальцем невидимую улыбку от уха до уха. — И просто люблю твою улыбку.

Доски под ногами скрипели и вибрировали, вода у берегов никак не унималась. Миньон, колыбель смерти.

— Ну, — спросил он нетерпеливо. — Как тебе?

— Потрясающе, — Росинант натянуто улыбнулся.

Потрясающе отвратительно. Фактически его брат хотел продавать билеты в жизнь задорого. В его руках теперь были одновременно супероружие и Ло с его “ванписом”. И все это Росинант вручил Дофламинго сам.

Доффи обнимал его, шептал в висок какую-то чушь, а Росинанту хотелось разрыдаться. Из-за того, что не верил. Из-за того, что боялся. Из-за того, что виноват.

Если бы это имело смысл, он бы орал сейчас и пинал Дофламинго по печени. Если бы смысл был.

И совсем уж бессмысленно, иррационально, он горько и мучительно любил брата. Ужасался себе и ему, ненавидел — и любил.

Светясь от радости, как тогда, в шесть лет, Доффи вынул из кармана манто свёрток и развернул шуршащую бумагу:

— Ешь. Тут холодно, а бухать не советую, от этой марки будет изжога.

Генералы косились на Росинанта, обкусывающего гамбургер в руке Дофламинго: только его брат мог есть фастфуд с лобстером за сто тысяч белли. Наслаждался минутами близости, обречённо теребя в кармане пластину с номером экстренной связи с Драгоном, извлечённую из каблука Виолы.

Осталось только назвать цифры: имя и приоритет объекта, требующих внимания, и одно слово — задача:

Цель номер один, приоритетная: Трафальгар Ло.  
Богу нужны поданные, без "ванписа" он будет править пустой планетой.  
Цель номер два: Донкихот Дофламинго.  
Если он… Когда он.  
Ликвидировать.


End file.
